Die Frage aller Fragen
by thegreenlily
Summary: „Was machst du heute in Hogsmeade?", sie sah auf ihre zitternden, einander knetenden Hände. „Tja, weißt du, ich wollte eigentlich jemanden fragen, ob er mit mir hin geht, aber..." - aber Lily stellt sich blöd an :) fluffy OS


**So, einen hab ich noch... Nur eine kleine, fluffy Version davon, wie Lily sich zur Abwechslung mal ganz blöd anstellt... :) xoxo**

„Hey.", sie setzte sich zu mir an den Frühstückstisch und warf mir einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. Ich hob meine Augenbrauen an – ich war eher nicht so ein Morgenmensch als ich siebzehn war. Und meine Kaffeetasse war noch mehr als halb voll – es gab keinen Grund, so vergnügt zu sein.

Aber eigentlich war sie nicht wirklich vergnügt. Ihre Wangen waren ganz rosa und ihre Augen sahen ein bisschen feucht aus, so, als würde sie weinen, wenn ich etwas falsches sagte. Sie knetete ihre Hände, ihre Finger zitterten. „Mh.", machte ich nur.

„Also...", stotterte sie unsicher. Hinter ihr fing Marlene plötzlich an zu kichern, sodass ich einen fragenden Blick zu Sirius warf. Der runzelte nur seine Stirn und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Angeber – von wegen 'Frauen-Orakel' und dann nicht einmal ein öffentliches Kichern interpretieren können. Aber das Kichern hatte Lily aus der Fassung gebracht. Sie räusperte sich verlegen. „Uhm – also – also... 'James'.", sie betonte meinen Vornamen auf eine ganz unnachahmliche Weise. Irgendwie so, als wollte sie sicher gehen, dass ich mich auch wirklich angesprochen fühlte. Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus meiner Kaffeetasse.

„Lily.", sprach auch ich sie an.  
„Was?", fragte sie mich dümmlich zurück. Hinter ihr fing nun auch Alice an ganz wild zu kichern.

„Du hast mich angesprochen und ich habe dich zurück angesprochen, weil von dir nichts mehr kam.", erklärte ich verdutzt. Was war denn nur los mit ihr? Sie war doch sonst immer so – uh – normal, wieso fing sie jetzt auf einmal an, sich blöd an zu stellen, so wie alle anderen Mädchen auch?

„Oh.", machte sie, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, ich...", jetzt entwich ihr ein nervöses Kichern. „Uhm.", sie wurde noch röter, wenn das doch nur irgendwie ging.

„Lily, es ist früh am Morgen, du kennst doch die Regel, dass man mich nicht vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee ärgern soll.", ermahnte ich sie. Sie stöhnte, dann fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht. Als sie mich wieder an sah, da schwammen deutlich Tränen in ihren Augen. „D – das habe ich nicht böse gemeint.", beeilte ich mich zu sagen. Ein weiterer Blick zu Sirius verriet mir, dass Remus, Peter und er alle gleich den Kopf schief gelegt hatten und Lily kopfschüttelnd betrachteten.

„Ich weiß.", machte sie ebenfalls kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin nur so frustriert.", darauf wusste ich nichts zu sagen. Hinter ihr kreischte Marlene urplötzlich vor Lachen, Alice schlug ihr kichernd die Hand vor den Mund und beide bekamen einen Blick von Lily, den ich nicht sehen konnte, weil sie ja von mir weg sah. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, da tat sie mir urplötzlich sehr Leid. Sie war gar nicht sie selbst. „Ich meinte damit, dass 'ich' mich frustriere, weil ich mich so blöd anstelle.", ah, sie stellte sich also tatsächlich blöd an.

„Also – tja, dann stell dich doch weniger blöd an.", schlug ich schulterzuckend vor. Sie errötete jetzt 'noch mehr'. Ihre Schultern sanken ein wenig herab und sie räusperte sich wieder.

„Ja...", flüsterte sie enttäuscht. „Tut mir Leid, ich... Ich lasse dich besser einfach deinen Kaffee trinken.", murmelte sie. Zur Bestätigung nahm ich einen Schluck.

„Ich kann ihn auch trinken, während du mit mir redest. Du siehst aus, als würde dich etwas bedrücken.", sagte ich freundlich. Seit wir Schulsprecher waren verstanden wir uns recht gut. Ich stellte mich nicht mehr blöd an und sie eigentlich normalerweise auch nicht, darum verstand ich beim besten Willen nicht, was ihr Problem war. „Möchtest du mit mir darüber sprechen?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, lieber nicht.", flüsterte sie.

Die ganze Situation war so bescheuert. Was war denn nur ihr Problem? Setzte sich zu mir, sprach mich an – und jetzt saß sie dort und schwieg betreten. „Uh...", machte ich, auf der Suche nach einem guten Gesprächsthema. „Was machst du heute in Hogsmeade?", sie sah auf ihre zitternden, einander knetenden Hände.

„Tja, weißt du, ich wollte eigentlich jemanden fragen, ob er mit mir hin geht, aber...", okay, das traf sich jetzt wirklich voll schlecht. Ich wollte nicht mit ihr über einen Typ sprechen. Jetzt grinste Sirius und ich warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, er jedoch grinste nur breiter und beugte sich zu Remus. Peter nickte auf das, was auch ihm zugeflüstert wurde.

„Aber?", fragte ich also, weil der Anstand das so gebot und meine Freunde mir ja keine Hilfe sein wollten. Sie seufzte. „Aber er hatte schon etwas vor und da hast du ihn verhext?", schlug ich dann direkt hinterher grinsend vor, um zu signalisieren, dass ich lieber ein 'lustiges' Gespräch und keines über Liebeskummer führen wollte. Sie gluckste tatsächlich ein bisschen.

„Uh – nein, ganz so ist es nicht gewesen.", erklärte sie, dann räusperte sie sich wieder. Als sie wieder auf sah, da hatte sie sich wieder gefasst. „Aber na ja, ich habe keine Pläne. Und du?", fragte sie zurück.

„Sirius stellt sich blöd an und ist verabredet.", meinte ich schulterzuckend. „Ich werde meine Zeit wohl mit Remus und Peter im Drei Besen verbringen, wo die beiden Langweiler 'Hausaufgaben' machen wollen.", Remus räusperte sich.

„Ach, habe ich noch nicht erzählt?", fragte er laut. „Eigentlich habe ich etwas anderes vor. Marlene hat gefragt, ob wir spazieren gehen wollen.", tatsächlich wurde Marlene rot und warf ihm einen feixenden Blick zu.

„Ach so?", fragte ich.

„Ja.", bestätigte Marlene sofort. „Ich beschlagnahme ihn heute, tut mir Leid, Jamie.", Lily wurde umso röter (was hatte sie heute nur?), als sie einen Blick mit dem bescheuert grinsenden Sirius wechselte. Mein bester Freund gluckste lautlos. Genau genommen grinste Remus jetzt auch.

„Tja, Pete, du und ich dann.", schlussfolgerte ich also.

„...ich gehe nicht nach Hogsmeade.", sagte Peter schlicht.

„Was? Wieso nicht?"

„Keine Lust.", er tat sich Rührei auf und das Thema war damit für ihn erledigt. Ich schnaubte.

„Was? Pete, jetzt hör aber auf!", jaulte ich.

Lily räusperte sich verlegen, dann stand sie auf. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich vor deinem Kaffee gestört habe. Man sieht sich.", meinte sie betreten. Tatsächlich war den anderen jetzt auch das Lachen vergangen. Stirnrunzelnd sah ich ihr hinterher.

„Sie kann so merkwürdig sein.", kommentierte ich schulterzuckend. Alice und Marlene sahen sich bedrückt an, alle anderen starrten nur auf mich. „Was denn jetzt schon wieder? Leute, ich sitze doch nur hier und will meinen Kaffee trinken.", ärgerte ich mich jetzt ein bisschen. Langsam wurde mir das zu bunt. Niemand antwortete, stattdessen sahen alle auf ihre Teller.

* * *

„Ach komm schon, es war gar nicht so schlimm.", Alice setzte sich mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf mein Bett und streichelte zaghaft über meine Hand.

„Ich komme mir so blöd vor.", heulte ich nur. „Ich habe mich zum totalen Affen gemacht, alle haben gelacht.", mein ganzes Gesicht wurde heiß, als ich daran dachte, wie die Jungs mich ausgelacht hatten. Marlene und Alice sahen sich betreten und schuldig an. Hoffentlich fühlten sie sich schuldig, sie hatten auch über mich gelacht!

„Die Jungs haben viel eher darüber gelacht, wie blöd James sich angestellt hat, er war total schwer von Begriff. Die anderen haben begriffen, dass du ihn fragen wolltest, ob er mit dir ausgehen will...", versuchte Marlene mich zu beruhigen, aber darauf konnte ich nur noch mehr heulen. „Ach nun komm schon, Mäuschen, ich verstehe nicht, wieso du nicht einfach gefragt hast...", meinte sie dann.

„W – weil er mich abweisen könnte, so wie ich ihn abgewiesen habe und dann können sie alle sagen, dass ich meine Chance hatte. Ich habe das selber über mich gebracht, ich hätte ihn nicht ständig abweisen sollen!", heulte ich. „Und jetzt, wo er so toll ist und wir uns so gut verstehen ist es bescheuert, wenn ich ihn frage! Außerdem habe ich angefangen zu stottern und den Faden verloren und je blöder ich mich anstellte, umso mehr Leute haben geguckt..."

„Aber vergiss nicht, dass er dich vor allen Leuten am See gefragt hat und du hast ihn dort abgewiesen, egal wie peinlich eine Absage von ihm wäre, er kann das immer noch toppen. Das war viel peinlicher als du heute Morgen beim Frühstück.", Marlene warf Alice einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.

„Er würde dich nicht abweisen und schon gar nicht vor allen Leuten.", maulte sie. „Alice, hör auf, sie noch mehr zu verunsichern.", aber die schnaubte nur.

„Ich habe das nett gemeint.", verteidigte sie sich.

Die beiden seufzten. „Sieh mal, nachdem du eben abgehauen bist hat er mit Remus und mir abgemacht, dass wir zusammen bis Hogsmeade gehen, du kommst einfach mit und fragst ihn dann auf dem Weg.", schlug Marlene vor. Ich stöhnte.

„Das ist alles so peinlich, ich habe mich vor allen total lächerlich gemacht.", maulte ich. „Ich will nicht mehr gehen, ich bleibe einfach hier in unserem Schlafsaal, verkrieche mich im Bett und höre mir heute Abend an, wie eure Dates gewesen sind.", stöhnte ich direkt hinterher.

Trotzdem zwang Marlene mich dazu mich hübsch zu machen („Hör jetzt auf zu heulen, Lily, du kommst mit!") und drückte mir ihren Zauberstab in den Rücken, als es Zeit wurde, damit ich mich in Bewegung setzte. Remus grinste breit, als er mich sah. Mir war das Ganze immer noch super peinlich und ich errötete sofort. James zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ah, haben sie dich auch gezwungen?", fragte er.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich. Meine Handflächen begannen zu schwitzen.

„Tja, nachdem alle meine Freunde beschlossen haben, dass sie heute lieber alle gleichzeitig die Nase voll von mir haben, wollte ich mich eigentlich an meine Hausaufgaben setzen, damit ich morgen frei habe.", erklärte er. Ich errötete noch mehr.

„Ja, das war auch mein Plan, aber mir wurde ein Zauberstab in den Rücken gedrückt.", erzählte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Er schnaubte.

„Wenigstens haben sie dich nicht an deinen Haaren her gezogen, ich bin viel besser mit dem Zauberstab als Remus, aber er ist größer und ein bisschen stärker als ich.", meinte er beleidigt. Remus und Marlene grinsten uns breit an. „Darum sind sie auch so zerzaust.", erklärte er dann todernst. Ich schnaubte amüsiert.

„Jetzt hör aber auf, deine Haare sind immer zerzaust.", ermahnte ich ihn. Er nickte.

„Jetzt weißt du, wie es bei uns im Schlafsaal zu geht.", sagte er und ich musste jetzt meine Hand vor den Mund schlagen, damit ich nicht wieder blöd wurde. „Ja, ich werde häufiger das Opfer seiner Gewalt, letztlich habe ich mir eine Feder von ihm geliehen, um einen Brief an meine Mutter zu schreiben, weißt du, und als ich sie zurück gelegt habe, da wurde er böse, weil ich sie nicht an die richtige Stelle gepackt habe. Du kannst es dir ja vorstellen, meine Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab!", er verdeutlichte das noch, indem er mit seinen Händen eine explosionsartige Bewegung machte.

„Mh, ja, ich weiß, wie gewalttätig er werden kann.", spielte ich die Verständnisvolle. Marlene lachte leicht von vorne, James jedoch schnaubte nur. „Aber... Aber ich meine, so schlimm ist es nicht, oder? Du kannst ja dann in Hogsmeade alles mögliche machen.", meinte ich.

„Mh, ja, mal schauen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich lange allein bleibe.", ich wurde rot, sagte aber nichts. Das wäre meine Chance (Marlene schien das auch so zu sehen, denn sie warf einen wütenden Blick zu mir, weil ich mich blöd anstellte). „Gut, dass du dich wieder eingekriegt hast.", sagte er plötzlich. Der Moment war vorbei.

„Was?", fragte ich überrascht.

„Heute morgen? Du warst völlig durch den Wind.", meinte er. „Gut, dass du wieder normal bist. Ich habe dich so am liebsten.", ich seufzte leise. „Was? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", hakte er nach.

„Weißt du, James...", begann ich. Marlene und Remus lauschten immer noch, da hielt ich ihn an seiner Hand fest und brachte ihn dazu, zu stehen. Die beiden hatten es noch nicht bemerkt, da zog ich ihn zur Seite.

„Was machst du?", fragte er verwirrt.

„James, heute morgen...", maulte ich ein bisschen ungeduldig mit mir selber, weil ich mich schon wieder blöd anstellte. „Ich wollte dich heute morgen fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehen willst, aber ich war so nervös, dass ich mich dabei ganz blöd angestellt habe.", erklärte ich ihm jetzt. Er blinzelte überrascht. „Und – und du bist so schwer von Begriff gewesen, dass alle gelacht haben und das hat mich verunsichert.", jetzt hatte ich es gesagt.

Er würde lachen. Er würde mich abweisen und lachen und es allen erzählen. „Dann...", machte er abschätzend. „Dann frag mich doch jetzt. Jetzt sind wir alleine.", schlug er schließlich schulterzuckend vor. Ich grinste ein bisschen, da streichelte er durch meine Haare.

„Willst du heute mit mir zusammen nach Hogsmeade?", fragte ich also.

Er küsste meine Stirn, dann nickte er. „Jawohl, Miss Evans.", stimmte er zu. Ich grinste breit.


End file.
